Numerous systems have been devised for supporting or attaching a portable radio on a belt or article of clothing. However, to the best of my knowledge, no one has successfully devised a method or means by which a radio can be carried by a golfer in such a way that the radio may be conveniently controlled and listened to without interfering with the play of the game; and at the same time it is desirable that the radio be so carried and positioned as not to require the use of headphones.
Of the radio carriers that have been devised in the past, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,646 to M. S. Nesbit et al discloses a neck strap having connectors at each end to attach to an article, such as, a camera or binoculars. However, the strap is designed to be used in place of a regular strap and not added to an existing strap, such as, a shoulder strap for a golf bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,962 to J. A. Ekman et al, a speaker system includes a radio or cassette player to be used in conjunction with a pair of suspenders with the speakers being releasably attached to shoulder portions of the suspenders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,464 to C. Wright discloses a belt type carrier having a plurality of pockets for retaining different components of an audio system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,984 to K. Sietz-Gangemi, a harness-type carrier is employed for a radio and the radio is releasably attached by Velcro fasteners. Other representative patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,058 to D. M. Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,514 to E. F. Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,276 to M. Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,342 to J. Hale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,274 to B. E. Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,995 to E. Myers.
Among other problems associated with the
use of a portable radio in playing golf is to permit the radio to be releasably attached to some portion of the golf equipment so that it may easily be removed when not in use. However, it is important that the radio be so attached as to be fixed firmly in place but yet be adjustable in accordance with individual preference; also, that the controls be readily accessible for tuning or modulation as required or desired on the part of the user. Still further, it is desirable that the radio be automatically responsive to motion or pressure so that when the golfer is in motion, such as, in walking or riding, the radio will automatically play, but when the golfer stops to hit a shot or is waiting to hit, the radio will automatically turn off. The present invention is believed to overcome a number of the problems associated with radio holders or carriers which have been proposed in the past by providing for a convenient but secure means of attachment of the radio directly to the shoulder strap of the golf bag and which can be placed at the desired position along the strap so as to be accessible for control by either hand of the golfer and yet be placed close enough to one ear so as to be audible to the golfer without disturbing the other players.